


[podfic] Icarus

by thoughtsappear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: Yuri and Otabek started missing out on each other while they were still kids and Yuri was foolish, really, to think that things will change with time.





	[podfic] Icarus

**Author's Note:**


End file.
